1) The Technical Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a hanging device adapted to such as an illuminant, sound instrument, air conditioner, etc., attached to a ceiling board.
2) The Prior Arts
Generally, when such an electric device as an illuminant, a sound instrument, an air conditioner should be attached to a high ceiling beam, there is provided with a scaffold assembled on a large scale with a plurality of operators. This matter causes unavoidable cost-up and risk to the operation for setting the device to the ceiling board. Particularly, it is rather difficult to set the device to the inclined portion of the doom-shaped ceiling board.
A hanging device according to this invention is characterized by comprising a base frame to be mounted to a ceiling beam, a second frame to be lifted to the base frame, a base body hung from the second frame, a means for lifting up the second frame together with the device body to the base frame through a hole formed to a ceiling board under the ceiling beam, a flange mounted to the device body so as to fit the ceiling board, and a means for engaging the second frame in the base frame at a position in such that the device body is set up to the ceiling board and simultaneously, the flange fits to the under surface to the ceiling board.
Accordingly, operations for mounting the base frame to the ceiling beam and lifting the second frame until the second frame engaging to the base frame only accomplish to set the device body to the ceiling board with ease and without the building of the scaffold and risk.
An embodiment of this invention will be detailed in the reference of the description mentioned below with the following drawings.